


The Boy and His Fox

by Nogitsunelovesstiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I don't watch teen wolf so this was inspired the liams quote Nogitsune is gone, I meant anymore I dont watch it anymore, M/M, Nogitsune saves stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nogitsunelovesstiles/pseuds/Nogitsunelovesstiles
Summary: Nogitsune saves Stiles from Liam





	

 "The Nogitsune is gone, Stiles" Liam said, as he looked down on Stiles bruised form  on the cool autumn  ground.

Liam grinned as he prepared to kill Stiles with his clawed hand.

Stiles closed his eyes waiting for the finishing blow.

Liam sharp ears heard a twig snap in the woods, causing him to look to the left then to the right.

Stiles looked behind Liam and saw The Nogitsune standing there on the road watching Liam. 

"Ssstiles...." The Nogitsune said as he turned around  and began to walk to the forest.

"Do you want to leave here, alive?" The Nogitsune said as he came behind and gripped Stiles shoulder. Stiles jumped at the touch as he looked up at the familar bandaged demon.

Liam turned around at the new voice and chuckled at the sight of the two.

"Ain't this cute?" Liam began as he chuckled while he briefly looked at the ground before looking back up at them. "The Boy and His Fox together again"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, kudos if you like it.


End file.
